For completely and exhaustively testing business processes, users may need to analyze and arrive at multiple test scenarios for these business processes. Processing all possible test scenarios that may be generated based on combination of various processes results in a large volume of test cases. Executing or designing such large volume of test cases is neither practical nor efficient.
There is therefore a need of method and system that facilitates arriving at best possible set of test cases, based on intelligent parameters, so that the number of derived test cases are brought to a manageable level, while ensuring maximum coverage and quality.